Banana Pyjamas, Irony and Video Games
by pinkfluffyelephant
Summary: One day, a very, very long time ago, I woke up in my banana pyjamas. Then, all the Llamalians that attend my school - which is everyone excluding me - decided to hate my guts. WOOT WOOT. I am Len Kagamine and I hate Miku Hatsune. LenxRin maybe MikuxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**This is pinkfluffyelephant here, aka the lazy-ass scientist and formally known as kz x8 I just thought "HOORAH LETS CHANGE MY PEN NAME SO I CAN OUTSHINE YOU WITH MY INTELLIGENT IMAGINATION O_O"**

**DISCLAIMER**: watashi wa djdkgkgohpyhlh bob likes chicken kawaii desu. (Translation: I DON'T LIKE BACON **[a/n: I DO ACTUALLY]** AND I DON'T OWN VOCALOID **[a/n: I DON'T, SRSLY]** KAWAII CHICKEN CALLED BOB DESU)

This is from Len's POV, I thought I'd tell you, since I have left over pineapple in my easy way tea cup... and yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

**- Autumn -**

I am jostled out of my sleep by the sound of my alarm clock. JAHLDFHDHDS!

I swing my hand out of the bed at my bedside table, and feel around for the stupid device.

I seriously hate alarm clocks, but it is the only thing that can make me get my big butt off my resting-table.

I knock something off, groan, and roll over to face the bedside table, squinting, to try and see what I was doing. I just knocked my cup of water on the ground.

The alarm keeps ringing. It's annoying, shrill BEEP-BEEP-BEEP is giving me a migraine.

"Where the fudge is that god damn clock?" I grumble, and bend over the edge of my bed to search the floor. It turns out it was under my bed. I don't know how it got _there_, though. I must've been having a dream about waking up and having to turn my alarm clock off, then threw it on the floor when I was asleep.

Anyway, how was that so loud? It was underneath my bed. Bah, nevermind, it's probably a loud alarm anyway.

I switched the stupid thing off and slammed it down on the bedside table. It falls over; I sigh, and put it back up. Then I throw my covers off me and exclaim sarcastically, "I LOVE MONDAYS!" Because I don't, I _hate _Mondays.

Monday is basically the day you're sentenced to jail or something. It's the start of 'a new week' and you have to go to that dungeon-of-a-place called School, which is full of strange aliens from the planet Llama (excluding myself).

I pad across the grey carpet in my bedroom, towards the cupboard that holds my school uniform and other things that are wearable. I yank the door open, and dig through the crowded wardrobe, hunting for a school uniform that isn't wrinkled. I find the disgusting thing - navy blue pants, white blouse, yellow tie and navy blue and yellow blazer with white knee high socks (they're seriously trying to make me gay here) - yank it out, and stalk towards my bedroom door, heading for the bathroom.

I stop at the door and look over my shoulder at the somewhat clean room - which isn't all that normal for a teenage boy like me - sigh and then step out into the long hallway.

Once I reach the bathroom, I shut the door, lock it because I don't want mum walking in when I'm naked (I do need privacy too, y'know) and rip off my yellow-and-white banana pyjamas. Yeah, that's right, _banana _pyjamas. They're the coolest thing on Earth right now, besides video games. To me, though, not the rest of the teenage population (I'm unique).

I look at the skinny, non-manly body in the mirror and grunt in disapproval. Why can't I get bigger muscles? I work out quite often.

I look at my shoulder length hair, which I almost _never _get cut, and sigh. I could cross-dress as a nine year old girl due to my unluckiness of inheriting my mum's femininity, and not my non-existing dad's good-looks. (My mum was widowed, my dad died when I was 3 months-old in the war. I don't like to make a big deal out of it, though.)

I jump in the shower, letting the hot water warm me up from the nippy air. It was just the beginning of autumn, and the cool air was already coming. I don't mind cool air - it feels fresher.

I wash myself off, humming as quietly as possible, a tune from a song I heard. I heard it on the radio yesterday, and I really liked it, although it was sung by a girl (not that I have anything against girls… I just don't like some of the songs they sing). I can't help myself if it was catchy.

As I finished humming the song, I turned the shower taps off and jump out, quickly wrapping my towel around me to avoid freezing my butt off. It was yellow and black and really soft. Okay, I sound like a girl now.

I try to quickly put my school uniform on, getting goose-bumps as soon as I drop my towel down to get changed. When I finish getting changed, I comb my hair up into a ponytail, brushing my bangs neatly to the sides. I didn't look _as _girly now.

I put on my glasses which had blue frames, and examined myself in the mirror.

Bah, I am still girly, though.

I walk into the kitchen and rummage the fridge for bananas - or anything banana related, but find nothing. ARGH FLARGLEBLARBLE. How can I live through Monday without eating a banana?

I sigh, and find a flimsy orange in the crisper. That'd have to do. Eh, at least oranges taste half as decent as a banana. I peel the orange and eat it while packing my bento. I bet my onigiri and sushi rolls will probably turn out orange-flavoured, but anyway, I guess it was better than _nothing_.

Mum appears in the kitchen and says "Len, you're going to be late for school."

I look at the clock and curse. School starts at 8:25 and it's currently 8:20. I take 10 minutes to walk to school. And so I run upstairs, grab my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and run downstairs whilst brushing my teeth. I throw my bento into my bag and swing the bag over my shoulder. "NNNGGBGUURHR!" I shout, which was actually supposed to be "bye" but it sounded more like I was regurgitating my breakfast due to the fact my mouth was full of toothpaste.

I run out the door and spit the toothpaste-saliva mixture into the garden and sprint for my life.

I reached school, had a pit-stop at the water-bubblers (well, that's what _I_ call them) to wash my mouth out and ran to my homeroom classroom.

I yank the door open and scream "I'M HERE!" without thinking and everyone stares at me. It takes a moment or two before the classroom is in hysterics. Kamui-sensei, our homeroom teacher, stares at me for a few moments before clearing his throat and saying, "Kagamine-kun, you will get a detention for being late _and _there is some white crap on the side of your face." I turn bright red as the class began to laugh again and I put my hands up to my cheeks. I find the 'white crap' (I guess it is okay for a teacher to swear nowadays?) and sniff it.

"Sensei," I say, "it is toothpaste." And the class falls silent when I lick it off my finger.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of English. I swear that this lesson was the most boring thing I've ever lived through, excluding the two weeks when I got banned off all electric appliances. Half the class was asleep, and the teacher just kept droning and droning and droning <em>and <em>droning on and on about… I don't even know. I think it was something about particles.

I let my eyes wander around the room and they fall on Rin-chan. Rin Kagamine, the girl hunched over her book, scribbling, sitting at the far front desk at the corner of the room, closest to the door.

Rin Kagamine and I happened to share the same last name and we happened to look similar. When we were freshmen in middle school, she and I used to get asked the same question over and over again.

"Are you related?"

"Are you twins?"

"Did your parents split when you were babies and you just met each other now?"

"Do you like bacon?"

And it… was really annoying. I mean, Rin-chan and I weren't related. I even asked my mum. I even compared myself to Rin. We _were _different.

Her hair was a honey-blonde; it was soft-looking and flicks up at the ends, giving her the cute look of a pixie. Her eyes were wide, the colour of rich electric blue. Her skin was pale, soft ivory and it was beautifully clear, her lips the colour of melon. She had a small, fragile build, not very taller than me.

My hair was a dull sand colour, messy and stubborn; it was bristly and thick, definitely not attractive at all. My eyes were plain-oval shapes, the colour of dark electric blue. My skin was a gross colour of wheat, porous, my lips the colour of pale pink. I wasn't very tall and unnaturally skinny and lanky.

Of course, when we both went to high-school, we suffered again with the same stupid questions. Until, Miku Hatsune came along.

Hatsune-san was like a tart. She was the princess of our grade, her looks made of candy and her great acting skills stealing everyone's heart. She could get anything she wanted, with the single lift of her finger. Her skirt shouldn't even be _labelled_ as a skirt. When she bends over, you're literally scarred for life.

Hatsune-san was evil. She hypnotized Rin-chan into becoming her servant. But she hypnotizes everyone. She told everyone that we weren't related just to befriend Rin-chan because Hatsune-san knew that Rin-chan was nicer and prettier than her. And of course, everyone believed Hatsune-san and Rin-chan fell into her trap.

Hatsune-san acted all sweet and sucked up to Rin-chan at first, and then when she saw Rin-chan's weakness, she struck. Like a snake hunting a spider. (Okay, not literally.)

I hate to watch Rin-chan run around after Hatsune-san every day, carrying her books and tending to her care, lending her lunch money and getting nothing in return, taking the blame and getting in trouble. It was like watching a horror-gore movie.

Hatsune-san bossed her around, getting angry if Rin-chan does one single mistake. And silly Rin-chan just can't see it. Nobody can - because they're all hypnotized.

I watched her scribble, her delicate hand flitting across the paper. I wonder what she is writing. Rin-chan looks up, and turns her head around, and looks at me.

"Kagamine-kun,"

"_Kagamine-kun_,"

She stares at me, but her cheeks turn pink and she ducks her head back around.

"LEN KAGAMINE!" I jump in my seat and realise the teacher was staring at me. It was Megurine-sensei.

I blink at her and she presses her lips firmly together in frustration.

"Kagamine-kun, I can highly assure you that Rin-chan will not be leaving Tokyo straight after class, so you can ogle at her in Recess today _and pay attention in class_." She snaps, folding her arms over her chest and the class giggles. Ah, crap, was I staring at her for that long? Fudge-bananas, that is why she turned so red…, I face-palm mentally. How embarrassing, now everyone thinks I've got something for Rin-chan.

I sigh, and I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. JKGSLGHSKLHD! What is this, bush week?

* * *

><p>It was recess, and I watched Rin-chan jump up at the bell and run out the door as soon as the teacher, Hiyama-sensei, dismissed us. Rin-chan ran off, probably to be a slave to Hatsune-san once more.<p>

As I packed up my books, some people flittered over to me and said, "Wow, Kagamine-kun, I never knew you had a crush on Kagamine-chan; isn't that like, incest?"

"For Lord's sake," I sighed in frustration, rubbing my temples, "Kagamine-chan and I aren't related. It's just a coincidence. And I don't like her, er… _in that way_, I was daydreaming, and staring at the door _behind_ her. Oh crap, 2 detentions already? My mum is going to kill me. See ya." And I ran for my life.

I got into the hallway and already half the grade thinks I like her. This is one example why I hate Mondays. They're always bad. I bet sooner or later I'll get called to the office and they'll tell me my mum died from a stroke or something. Not that I want her to die.

I yank my locker open, in a bad mood, and find my orange-flavoured bento I packed this morning. And then I heard Satan's cry.

"Oh, hi Len-kun!" Her voice says in a sickly sweet tone. I turn my head and it is Hatsune-san and Rin-chan.

"Yeah, hi," I say, purposely lacking in enthusiasm, and feeling unexpectedly nervous. Of course, Rin-chan… yeah.

Hatsune-san bats her eyelids like she has saw-dust in her eyes, and drops a… pencil? Why does she have a pencil? Onto the floor.

She looks at me, and then kicks it so it's directly beside my feet.

I just look at it. And she looks at me as if she is waiting for something.

I kick it back to her, and she kicks it back to me. Now she looks a bit frustrated.

LOL, her face is priceless.

"Um," she says, changing her position, "Can you pick that up?"

I look at her, then at Rin-chan; who looks slightly worried, then at the pencil, and then her again.

"Why?" I ask, "You dropped it and purposely kicked it at me."

She blinks, her mouth going small. Hatsune-san clears her throat, combs her hair back with her fingers and looks at me, smiling in irritation.

"Len-kun, _pick it up_." She growls, but she's still smiling. This scares me a bit, but I don't pick up the pencil. I don't move at all. I just stare at her, and then sigh in exasperation.

"FYI," I declare, holding my finger up in front of me, "you are not the boss of me. What'd your last slave die of?"

I look at Rin-chan, and clear my throat awkwardly.

"You have two feet and a heartbeat, why don't you do it yourself? Burn those calories, Hatsune-san, go, burn them and get anorexic."

I bow, as if just finishing an important speech.

"Now," I exhale noisily, "if you may excuse me, but I have an important eating session to do." And I walk off.

Hatsune-san shot glares at me for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I pushed my books into my locker, sighing because Monday was over. And then I remembered that I still had 24 hours of school left for the rest of the week and sighed even louder in anger.<p>

I pulled my bag out, swung it over my shoulder and closed my locker when suddenly Rin-chan appeared beside me. Her white bow on her head was huge, hanging over onto her forehead.

Of course, Rin-chan wasn't wearing the white bow around Hatsune-san, because Hatsune-san was practically the "queen" of her wardrobe and told Rin-chan what to wear and what not to wear (which meant Hatsune-san chose completely ugly/geeky clothes for Rin-chan and told her to wear them because it would make Hatsune-san look better) - and obviously Hatsune-san found the white bow too cute on Rin-chan and banned her from wearing it.

And the white bow is Rin-chan's trademark accessory, seriously, so Rin-chan applies it whenever Hatsune-san is not around. God, I don't see what Rin-chan sees in Hatsune-san.

"Kagamine-kun," she says, her voice small and fragile, she was basically whispering. I guess she spoke that way a lot since Hatsune-san shunned Rin-chan a lot and told her not to speak (or possibly told Rin-chan her voice sounded really bad). But I personally think Rin-chan's voice is like a millennium of beautiful melodies being played on a flute… and now this is sounding really gay, but yeah, Rin-chan's voice was really pretty.

"Mmm?" I mumble, raising my eyebrow at her as we began to shuffle together down the corridor. The corridor was practically empty, because I got kept behind for detention (which was 90 minutes, because one detention slip is 45 minutes, and I got two). Rin-chan must've waited behind to speak to me.

"Why were you staring at me in class today? D-do you like me?" She asks in a sudden outburst.

"Whoa, Rin-chan," I say, glancing at her and seeing her cheeks were red, "I was day-dreaming, I didn't realise I was looking at you. And I only like you as a friend,"

I laugh sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh," she says, sounding slightly relieved, "thank God. If you did like me, Miku-sama would've killed me. She likes you; didn't you know that, Kagamine-kun?"

I groan, hooray, 'Miku-sama' has the hots for me. Happy ending, ponies jumping over rainbows, big _whoop_.

"Great," I mutter under my breath, and Rin-chan looks at me.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy? Miku-sama is really pretty." She says, her eyebrows furrowing.

SKDHLJDKLDHJK! What's _wrong_? I'll tell you what's wrong! She is donkey's ass, smells like onion and the fur is teal. I'm not happy, I'd rather be shoving burnt muffins up my nose and jabbing poisonous arrows into my eyes. And what the heck, all Rin-chan sees is the beauty? HOLY MOLY, am I the only _intelligent _being who can see past her candy-fied face?

I don't say this all though, I stay silent.

"Kagamine-kun?" Rin-chan asks, after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh," I murmur, "a bazillion trillion other guys like her, why pick me?"

"Miku-sama says you're just playing hard to get, but she knows you like her."

"_Oh_ _really_?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, look, I've got to go, Rin- uh, Kagamine-chan, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I murmur, and walk off really fast. I hear her call "bye" but I don't look back.

FML.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER INTERESTING LIST OF NOTES I SUGGEST YOU WASTE 5 MINUTES OF YOUR BORING LIVES TO READ:<br>**- I can't be bothered to type up Len's POV on my other fanfic -_-" (All the enthusiasm on that story is gone, man, it is _goneeeeeeee_)  
>- I decided not to post all those fanfics on my account because they were all the same: LEN IS A SHOTA PERVERT WHO LOVES RIN AND RIN IS AN UNPOPULAR GRUMPY TEENAGER WHO WHINGES CONTINUOUSLY WHO LOVES LEN AND THEY END UP GETTING TOGETHER IN THE END BAHAHAHAHAHA.<br>- And there are like TWO BAKAZILLION stories on here with the same plot as that. Seriously, I could write a whole book about that.  
>- So I tried something .00000000001 fractions different.<br>- It's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY.

THIS WAS TYPED COMPLETELY FROM MY IMAGINATION, NO IDEAS WERE BORROWED FROM OTHER FANFICS. Otherwise it would be another one of those *points up at the list* fanfics. BTW, I have nothing against Miku and crap, I love them all. Except I like Rin and Len even more.

Wow, I am so not sensible. Ignore all my writing. Wait, too late to say that...

Haha, sucks to be you 8DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Banana Pyjamas, Irony and Video Games**

**- Chapter 2 -**

"_All the more irony,"_

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, we have this sport lesson. It's pretty pointless - to me - and it isn't fun at all. The girls in my homeroom play Volleyball while I am forced to kick a ball at people in goals. The gym clothes we wear are scary enough, all the girls wear bloomers; <em>bloomers<em>, for goodness sake. I'm pretty sure the reason I'm so _blind _is because I have to see them run around in their goddamn underwear all the time.

I see Rin-chan, and I mean; _her_ in bloomers? It's all good, she looks _superior _in underwear. I swear, every time it is sports, about half of the boys in our class ogle at her and I have to peg a shoe or ball at their faces to get their attention. And okay, sometimes I ogle a bit at her, _when she is doing really well in the game she is playing_. I don't purposely stare at her with weird fantasies of… ugh, just, I won't go there.

I watch Rin-chan serve the ball, and when she hits it into the air she stands on her tippy-toes and flicks her left leg up like she is a ballerina. She looked _so_ cute - the opposite team was blinded by her cuteness, and the ball smacked one of the opposition's players in the face.

I snorted internally, because the girl who got hit in the face began to chuck a whiney fit. Rin-chan backs down and says, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" over and over, her face bright tomato red. I smile - she is so cute and innocent.

I sound like I am obsessed with her, I know, but I don't think I am. I think I admire her in just a… way.

A way as in a friend. Rin-chan is too good for me and everyone knows it.

Later on at lunch, Hatsune-san finds my eating spot and decides to reside there. Rin-chan isn't around, and I bet Hatsune-san probably shooed her off so she can… annoy the hell out of me. But I am smart and went and sat in front of the school office.

In Mathematics after lunch, Rin-chan asks me where I was.

I admired her for a few moments before saying, "I don't know…"

She stared at me for a good 5 minutes until I realised what I had just said. I just probably sounded like a douche bag.

And so I quickly stammered, "S-sorry, spacing out, I was outside the front office…" and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ah, okay…" she says, and waddled off to sit down.

* * *

><p>Because of detention I got let out late at school. I get detention a lot… I try not to but I think all the teachers have something against me.<p>

They probably gather together for a ritual and chant, "Let's ruin Len Kagamine's life."

I stalked out of school, contentedly, inhaling the cold autumn air. And then my uncoordinated feet trip over an invisible rock and I face-planted the footpath. Ouch.

A familiar voice cries, "Oh! Are you alright?" and I manage to disconnect my face from the ground and glance up. It was Rin-chan, and she looked worried.

I didn't like her looking worried, so I jumped up and said, "Yeah, fine! Just tripping over myself… _again_…" and I kind of feel like an idiot.

She nods, and then points at my face.

"Your nose is bleeding."

I lift my hand up to my nose and look down. There is blood practically _pouring_ out of my nose. My school blouse was covered in blood.

"…oh…" I murmur, and she scrambles through her bag looking for something. She finds it and pulls the white object out and shoves it into my face… tissues, soft tissues, which smell of oranges. Mm… Rin-chan's tissues… I couldn't help but inhale them when I held them to my nose. I ended up inhaling blood and cringed.

What the hell? I was inhaling the tissues… I face palm mentally.

"Thanks," I mutter, and I felt my face go a bit hot. We both stood in silence awkwardly.

As soon as I ran out of tissues she would hand me some more, and it went on for a good 10 minutes before it decided to settle.

"Are you okay now, Kagamine-kun?" Rin-chan asked when my nose had stopped bleeding. I nodded stiffly. She looks at my shirt and frowns.

"Er…" she says, and I had the thought of taking off my school blouse, but then I remembered it was autumn. Rin-chan begins digging through her school bag again and pulls a yellow thing out. It was a jumper.

Rin-chan handed it to me.

"Here," she utters, and she looks over her shoulders edgily, as if she thought someone was watching us. Oh, right, Hatsune-san.

I look at it and she adds, "You can put this on if you want instead of wearing your blouse."

So I ended up wearing her jumper. It fitted quite well actually; even Rin-chan was surprised.

I had to take off my blouse in front of Rin-chan and I felt really self-conscious, due to my girly-skinny body. I watched her facial expression as I took it off, and she kind of blushed and turned her head away. Am I _that_ ugly?

She quickly handed me the jumper, trying not to look at me and I swiftly slipped it over my head so she didn't end up blind like me from my ugliness. I felt so embarrassed after that.

"Eh, wow, Le- Kagamine-kun, that actually fits you," Rin-chan assumes, and I blushed furiously. She even kind of admitted I was skinny like a girl… sort of.

I heard when she was about to say my first name and kind of felt sad altogether. I wished I could call Rin-chan by her first-name. I'm sick of saying, 'Kagamine this, Kagamine that' - it's confusing.

Rin-chan sees my reactions and stammers, "I-I didn't mean it in that way, Kagamine-kun!" and she frowns. But I forgive her anyway; she's too nice and too cute.

"It's okay… uh, how am I supposed to return this to you?" I ask, scratching my neck. It was itchy. Well, no _duh_.

Rin-chan thinks for a moment and asks, "If you don't mind, can I follow you home and you can get changed out of it once you get home? We take the same route, anyway. I kind of need it for tomorrow morning in case it's cold…" She trails off and looks at me.

I nod.

"Yeah, okay, that's fine." I reply, smiling. Rin-chan beams at me.

"Okay!" And we started walking the route for my house.

* * *

><p><strong>:UQJIAJ:! 8DDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Disc.: I DON'T OWN… yeah, just the usual stuff.**

**AGH D8 I can't be bothered to type anymore… *zombie mode* o_o This story is going to be so looooooooooooonngggggggggggg DD8 (*rantrantrant* KAITO MIKU LEN BANANA DEPRESSION DRAMA POOP) I don't know what to type because it's so long. I also wanted to get the second chapter up.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- this chapter is so short D8 *sobs* I'm sorry… I promise the next one **_**might **_**be longer… slightly…**

**Also I like to point out this story will always be from Len's POV. If this gets over, what, like, 50 reviews, I might type up Rin's POV… maybe… o_o I already have plans for hers. But such high expectations! *le gasp* :O**

**PLEASE R&R. I forgot to say that on my last chapter… ;_;**

**And thank you my 2 totally awesome reviewers! 8D *tearsofjoy* ILY GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Banana Pyjamas, Irony and Video Games**

**- Chapter… wait… 1+2 =…4… uh, 3 -**

"_You hate me, I lo- no wait, _admire_ you"_

* * *

><p>Today was terrible - it was worse then getting that fairy diary from my aunt in grade five or running out of bananas when Mum is due to go shopping to buy more 5 days later.<p>

Summary: IT SUCKED A LOT - VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, BADLY.

I don't even know what to do anymore. I just can't - I don't know. What the hell is wrong with my stupid brain?

* * *

><p>It was one of those days when you woke up and you felt like cow-patty and where you had that strange feeling in the back of your mind and you can't put your finger on it. It was a very sad, weird and strange feeling that had no answer.<p>

I walked to school in a daze due to being overtired from bad sleeps and staying up doing homework you forgot to finish that afternoon, but instead of doing homework you remembered you wanted to play that new game you bought on a sale two weeks ago.

I actually came early for once, and then remembered after having a brief conversation with a classmate about homework that I forgot to bring my draft for my science assignment.

That made my day worse, because I knew what I was in for.

"LEN KAGAMINE, may I have your draft, please?" Kamui-sensei asks, leaning over me and narrowing his eyes into slits. Yes, my homeroom teacher was also my science teacher.

I jumped slightly, and trembled (I was cold, the air-conditioning in the classroom was seriously on 10°C, it felt like a refrigerator) before stammering, "I-I f-f-f-forgot it s-sir," (to be honest I sounded like a weasel).

He made an "mmm-ing" noise, and then ripped out a detention slip.

"Lucky for you, Kagamine-kun, I already prepared a detention slip for you!" He exclaims, and slaps the stupid sheet of doom onto the desk beside me. The room is filled with murmurs and gaggles. Kamui-sensei stalks up to the front and smirks. HE SMIRKS. He's worse than Megurine-sensei.

I stare down at the detention slip. 1 hour and 40 minutes. _1 hour AND 40 minutes_. 1 HOUR AND FORTY GOD DAMN MINUTES I AM WASTING JUST BECAUSE - JSHAFLDHDSAHDndmsahdjkasdhjk'JDK'Jk

I was in a very bad mood for the rest of the day. Heck, I even _slammed _my locker… except I _slammed _it on my finger. It hurt.

And Rin-chan saw that and epic fail cried, "Oh! Is your finger all right, Kagamine-kun?" I blushed furiously, and nodded stiffly.

"It's fine." I say, shielding my face with my shoulder, "See you tomorrow Kagamine-chan." I slink off towards my last lesson; Japanese.

* * *

><p>I had finished my detention and was packing my bag, ready to head home. I forgot to mention that my locker was right next to the music room, so whenever I have detention or something I can hear the ruckus of clashing cymbals or just failure overall - it kind of sucks in a way. But today, oh <em>today<em>, there was a heavenly angel singing in there. I was curious to see who was seeing, so being the sticky-beak I was, I peeped through the window in the door.

I died. I melted and became banana-jelly. My legs went weak from the shock and I had to curl my fingers and strain them on the edge of the window to keep myself from falling onto the ground.

It was _Rin-chan_. Of all people, it was RIN-CHAN. My jaw had obviously made a resting place now on the floor. I rested against the door slightly, in pure shock and awe that Rin-chan could have such a heavenly voice.

I wanted desperately to hear her voice more clearly, so I sneakily opened the door and ninja-ed behind some pianos in the corner of the room.

Her voice was so… soft and hypnotizing. Her notes were clear, even when she hit low or high. The way she was singing sounded like she was crying, she sounded so emotional. I can't even put into words of how amazing her voice is… it's… just…

I leant against the grand piano I was hiding behind a bit too much and it rolled forward and bumped the piano in front of it. There was a bit of a loud thud, and Rin-chan stopped singing. A few seconds of silence passed.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I heard Rin-chan call, her voice soft. I felt guilty, so I stood up and looked at her with a sheepish look on my face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." I laugh, nervously scratching the back of my head. She looked worried for a moment, but her face softened and she looked slightly relieved.

"Ah, it's just you, Le- Kagamine-kun, I was worried it was…" her voice trailed off. Not to mention I winced under my breath when she was about to say my first name _again_. Maybe I should just tell her I don't mind her calling me by my first name? We're kind of friends, anyway.

I could tell she was about to say Hatsune-san's name, but she stopped herself. She's so nice she can't even talk about someone behind there back, _especially _if it's Hatsune-san. I felt pissed, again.

"…Hatsune-san?" I finished the sentence, and she looked away quickly, a look of guilt on her face. Rin-chan frowns intensely.

"No," she says, her voice going high and squeaky, "no one in particular, Kagamine." I grit my teeth in irritation, and then picked up the fact that she used no honorific this time. Maybe she forgot?

"Kagamine," Rin-chan addresses me, her eyes averted. No, she hasn't forgotten - she's doing it on purpose.

"Yes?" I hissed, suddenly the mood drops. I knew what Rin-chan was about to say.

"Do you like Miku-_sama_?" she asks, nervously playing with her fingers. I would've thought that was cute if she had just said something other than _that _question.

I look down and glare at my feet, chewing my bottom lip in frustration. I don't say anything, and it's dead silent, except for our breathing, for a minute or two.

"Kagamine…-san?" She mutters, and I glance up. She looks at me with a slightly frustrated look on her face.

"I…" I start, twitching nervously. I don't want to make Rin-chan upset, but I really _don't _like Hatsune-san _at all_. I was kind of sick of Rin-chan asking me the same question. Can't she get it already? Is she avoiding the answer?

"I…" I stammer. Just tell her, you stupid moron. It may make her annoyed, but tell her. TELL HER EVERYTHING OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR BANANA SUPPLY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LI-

"I dislike Hatsune-san intensely, Rin-chan." Oh cow shat, I just said Rin-chan. But I continue anyway. "I will _never _like her. She's annoying, rude and a snobby princess. I don't get _why _you hang around her. She treats you like trash, Rin-chan."

I really can't describe what happened next. Rin-chan's cheeks flare red, and she storms right up in front of me. For a second I thought she was going to kiss me, and while I was freaking out about this something slams into my cheek and it _stings_. Then something blows into my chest and I'm left stumbling backwards in a daze. I land on my tailbone and wince. Not to mention the ground was concrete, too. I held my throbbing cheek in my left hand and look at Rin-chan. She was glaring _daggers_. She looked as angry as my mother when I use up all the tampons from putting them into glasses filled with water- forget I said that.

I was in shock, actually, to see Rin-chan this mad. And I finally figured it out: she slapped me and pushed me over.

I don't know. My heart just kind of sank… it was strange. I felt my shoulders sag, and I just wanted to crawl into Mum's arms and sleep. I stared at the ground, not even knowing what to think anymore.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed, and I flicked my head back up to see her. She was crying. Oh no, I made Rin-chan cry. "I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I felt like she had just shoved her hand down my throat, pulled out my heart, jumped on it and shoved it back down my throat. Minus the gore, if I summarize it all: She had just broken my heart.

Okay, so guys don't admit that (usually), but she _seriously _hurt me. No ones ever told me they hated me, and so I took this as a big blow.

I was speechless. I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish while Rin-chan sobbed. I watched her, guiltily. Right now, I wish I could cry with her too. But crying at the moment would stuff up my manly ego, so no.

I slowly stood up, wincing in pain, realizing I had sprained both of my wrists by sheltering the fall. Wow, thanks Rin-chan, thanks _a lot_. I love you too.

I walked towards her, and said, "You don't realize it, don't you? You haven't seen from my perspective at all…" and she looked up, still crying.

She reached out and grabbed a handful of my school uniform. She began to slam her other fist against my chest and she was sobbing quietly, "No, no, no! NO! You don't know anything, moron! Stop being stupid! You love her! Stop lying!"

"I know everything. Stop falling into her trap. You're lost, Rin-chan." I whispered softly, and she heard it.

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOUR GUTS. GET AWAY FROM ME." She cried. I know she didn't mean it, but it hurt so much.

I pried her hands off my shirt. I was sad. I pull her into a small hug before I let go and turned towards the door.

"If you hate me so much, then stop talking to me." I muttered, and left the music room in a miserable mood.

* * *

><p>I finally reached home. I slammed the door so hard the walls shook and pushed past Mum who was ironing in the lounge-room.<p>

"Len-kun?" She calls as I stormed up the stairs, "Len?"

I threw my bag at my bedroom wall and slam my bedroom door shut. I clamped my hands into fists so hard my knuckles turned white and threw myself onto my bed. I cried into my pillow.

"You are such a god damn jerk, Kagamine. Look what you did, 'made her hate you." I muttered.

As I slowly cried myself to sleep, my mind undone itself - I finally figured out why it hurt so much.

**I was in love with Rin-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY. Well, that turned from worse to <em>worser<em>, if worser was a word. I warned you there was going to be depressing stuff. Although I did try to put /some/ funny bits in there to loosen the mood**

**ALSO, I forgot to warn you that there'll be minor KaitoxRin and some really /uneeded/ MikuxLen. It's part of the story, I actually /really/ hate those couples.**

**And sorry about the errors/whatnot in this chapter. I suck at english imo and I hate re-checking over work when I'm russian DD8 /justcrackedafailjoke**

**You guys can kick me. I'm sorry. I got you all exited over nothing.**

**AND THIRTEEN REVIEWS?/1/11one *dies* SOUNDS LIEK MY AGE- AGEUNICORNMUFFINS. Yeah, my ageunicornmuffins. They're a new species of donkeys.**

**Thank you for the encouraging comments/birthday wishes ILYASM;~;**

**AND I made Rin hate Len. But - BUT, better chapters are coming up! STAY TUNED FOLKS FOR TEH CATFIGHT! MEOW~ o=w=o**

**/on a side note, who here plays TinierMe? 8DD**

**/also, if you see any _words _called'linebreaks' in the story, please tell me and I shall replace it with the actual LINEBREAK. Thanks 83b**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ THE THIRD CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT GOT AN UPDATE/EMAIL SAYING THAT I HAD UPDATED THE THE THIRD CHAPTER. I replaced the authors message with the third installment. SO READ IT NAO. It's an important chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Banana Pyjamas, Irony and Video Games<strong>

**- Chapter 4 -**

"_I'm with stupid."_

* * *

><p>So, I told Mum.<p>

I told Mum that the girl I like hates my guts now because I tried to be honest and tell her that the person that she was hanging out with was The Great Overlord dressed in disguise as an annoying teenage girl. Mum just stared at me.

"Are you stupid?" She finally says, well, asks, still staring, horrified. I stare right back, trying to process what she had said just then and why she was so horrified looking.

"What?" I say, sniffling slightly. Well, it's not like I just told her the whole story with a blank face. I nearly cried a few times.

"Are you stupid? You never tell a girl her best friend is a troll unless she actually _admits _it. Girls don't think the same way guys do, Len-kun." She grumbles as she was folding pairs of her bras and underwear up. Oh, so she tells me _now_.

"What did she say?" Mum asks, walking off down the hallway. I have to run a bit to catch up to her.

"Um," I thought for a moment to try and recall what happened yesterday, "well, she said 'I HATE YOU' and 'YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING' a lot." Mum wacks her head against her bedroom door which she was opening.

"See?" She says, "That's a girl's way of telling you to shut up when you're making her upset. You kept pushing, now, didn't you? God, you're dumber than your father."

Ouch. Thanks for the acknowledgement, Mum. I already know I'm stupid enough. You didn't need to compare me to your husband, now. I slink behind her guiltily, frowning.

"Len-kun, don't go straight up to her on Monday and apologize. She'll kick you in the mouth if you do. Leave it for a few weeks, let her cool down, and then ask to meet her-"

"NO, PEOPLE WILL THINK I'LL BE ASKING HER OUT-"

"And then _ask _to meet her in the library or something to discuss something, and make it sound like _homework _or a question in your assignment that you need help with. Make sure you actually do have a question or some homework you don't understand. She's smart, isn't she? I used to go to school with her father…" she begins to ramble on with irrelevant stuff, so I have to break in to get her back on topic.

"_And_…?" I mutter.

"And when you're in the middle of working out the answer, say something like, 'I'm really sorry about what I said _insert time here_, _insert her name here_. I didn't know what the hell I was saying and I'm really stupid, so please forgive me. I'm sorry." Mum explains, and I nod.

"Can you say that again? Hey wait, I'm just going to get some paper to write it down-"

"Len-kun, you have a half decent memory, I'm sure you'll be able to remember fragments of our conversation if you really want to 'make up' with Kagamine-chan."

Okay, so I've just got to remember. Yeah.

* * *

><p>It finally came to Monday, after procrastinating all weekend playing video games and such and staying up until 3 AM in the morning on a school night finishing homeworkassignments. I've been playing the scenario of Rin-chan and I in the library in my head over and over again. I pray Hatsune-san won't show up in the middle of it. Maybe I should pick a day when she is away?

I get to school in time for the bell and end up falling asleep in homeroom. Kamui-sensei catches me and makes a fool of me in front of Rin-chan and the rest of the class. But I'm feeling extra awesome today, so I think of some awesome half-true facts to counterattack.

"I see that _Kagamine-kun _has been up all night gaming again." He says, after he wakes me up.

"Actually sir, I was thinking." I correct him.

"Thinking about what exactly, Kagamine-kun?" He asks. Oh no, please don't tell me… he thinks I'm _that _kind of person?

"Sir, I highly assure you, I wasn't thinking of girls… okay, maybe one, but not in _that _way." Oh God, I just said something I shouldn't have. Now he has that paedophile look on his face.

"Oh, do you have a crush, Len-kun? Or maybe a girlfriend we don't know-"

"Just give me detention." I grunt, hiding my red flaring cheeks with my hands.

The whole class was listening now. Even Rin-chan. I wonder what was going through her mind.

"Well, Len-kun, we can discuss your little crush _after school_, then~" He purrs. Wait, _he purrs_? That's just… no, it's just weird.

"I'll tell the principal if you try and get that poor boy to tell you his _crush_." Someone says, and everyone turns their heads towards the door, where the voice came from. It was Megurine-sensei. -

She had scissors in her hand and her eyes were narrowed into slits. Megurine-sensei is the deputy principal. She's scary, man, she's scary.

But then she smiles suddenly and says, "Oh, and Gakupo-kun, dinner tonight at your place, okay?" And she _winks _at _me_. Is that a hint? Wait…

My homeroom teacher/Science teacher and the deputy principal/my English teacher are going out? WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN- IS THIS BUSH WEEK? ksa;SJ;jks;jdkajka;jkJJK;jksd;jfkd

"Aw, too bad Len-kun, I'll have to leave you alone again for my darling Luka-chan~" He sighs. "Maybe next time, okay?" And _he_ winks at me. I'VE HAD TWO WINKS TODAY FROM TEACHERS. THAT IS NOT NORMAL.

I don't say anything, I just shrink back into my chair, blushing and avoiding everyone's laughing eyes. Monday has been destroyed already - by two stupid and embarrassing teachers.

Someone cries, "Sorry I'm late, Kamui-sensei! There was a car accident and so I got caught in some traffic." I look up and realise it was Rin-chan. Oh, so she wasn't here all along? I feel relieved slightly. Rin-chan turns to sit down and our eyes connect. I averted my eyes quickly because I remembered her crying. I suck, a lot.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break. I hear Hatsune-san's voice sing from down the hallway, "Ohhhhhhhhhh LEN-KUN~" And I have to quicken my pace.<p>

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…" I mutter into my hand which I held over my mouth. Everyone turns and looks at me as I walk past and my cheeks flare red. This makes me look like I'm embarrassed because I _like _her. **Correction:** I'm embarrassed because she's drawing attention to me.

I quickly jump into a crowd to lose her and manage to dodge into a small hiding place behind a bin. Yes, a bin - I'm stupid, remember? She skips past still calling me and I notice Rin-chan wasn't with her. I want to go to the library.

And so I went to the library. I walked in, saw Rin-chan leaning over some books next to a blue-haired dude, and just went to walk out before someone says, "LEN-KUN!" and my body make contact with the floor that my feet were once standing on.

"UNF," I gasp, the air knocked out of my lungs. Someone was sitting on me, and it gave me a few moments to realise it was Hatsune-san (I noticed the teal paint on her fingernails). Wait, she was SITTING ON ME? OH NO, YOU DIDN'T.

"GET off ME." I rasp, having trouble breathing. Be Jesus, she weighs about 60 kilograms AT LEAST. She giggles.

"Why, Len-kun?" She whines, "You're comfy~" I won't be comfortable when I get you OFF MY BACK. I was also aware the whole library was watching, including Rin-chan, the blue dude and the librarians. Wait, BLUE DUDE?

I suddenly get some emergency strength and manage to sit up, Hatsune-san falling onto the floor behind me. I glance behind me, at Hatsune-san whining about her butt hurting and at Rin-chan with the blue dude WHO IS WEARING A SENIOR UNIFORM. RIN-CHAN IS ONLY 13. DON'T TELL ME SHE IS IN LOVE WITH-

"LEN-KUN~" Hatsune-san says, hugging me. She's taller than me and so it's really awkward. I sigh, pull her annoyingly tight grasp off me and turn to her.

"Hatsune-san, I'm gay." I say. And I just said… I'M GAY. GAY as in I LIKE GUYS. OH MY GOD. She blinks for a moment and squeals.

"Oh, Len-kun, I never knew you were happy to see me~"

"NO, I AM GAY AS IN HOMOSEXUAL. I LIKE GUYS…" I trail off when I realise everyone is looking at me. Including Rin-chan. And that blue senior dude which Rin-chan is dating- ;JSKl;Sjks;AJKLJS;AKLj;skl;jsKLJ;jsakl

My face felt hot. I turn away and go to open the library door but instead walk into it. I grumble something, swing open the door and storm out in frustration.

I am stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't see THAT coming ;D shot**

**More errors -**

**14 REVIEWS - I THINK I MIGHT DIE NOW. /dies**

**And the blue senior dude is I like creating paedophile teachers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Banana Pyjamas, Irony and Video Games**

**- Chapter 5 -**

"_I like bananas."_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of my detention. This time, since I'm so fantastic at cleaning classrooms and most of them are clean, I'm writing lines off the board instead.<p>

'I will always pay attention to the awesome Kamui-sensei during homeroom and not fall asleep in class' is what I have to write 100 times. I don't think Kamui-sensei is that awesome so I just wrote: 'I will always pay attention to Kamui-sensei during homeroom and not fall asleep in class.'

Overtime, I just ended up doodling bananas all over the page. And then I drew a girl who was crying with a bow on her head. I realised it looked a little _too _much like Rin-chan, so I erased it quickly and then drew an orange. I'm hungry.

It looked like a breast. Now I'm not hungry.

I looked at the clock on the wall and realised my detention was over, so I jumped up, plopped the sheet onto Kamui-sensei's desk and hurried out of the room, completely forgetting about the breast-looking orange.

* * *

><p>I stalked home, half-depressed and half-relieved, forgetting about the events that had happened earlier that day.<p>

As soon as I walked through the front door of my house and Mum exclaimed, "How was your day at school?" I instantly froze in the doorway. I knew she would already be annoyed at the fact I got detention _again_ (although she happens to put up with it because I get it so often) but to tell her I lied… in front of the whole library… I don't think she would be _too _impressed.

Mum popped her head out of a door in the hallway and raised her left eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with you, Len Kagamine? Why have you turned so pale?" She asks, leaning against the wall and folding her arms over her chest. Oh, what should I start with… detention or the library?

"Well…" I start, slowly walking in and closing the door behind me, "I got detention again… _and _my homeroom teacher and English teacher are going out." Mum nods.

"_And_…?" She continues. Oh God, she's psychic, she knew there would be more. Damn it. I might as well tell her anyway.

"I told Miku Hatsune I was gay, as in homosexual, in front of the whole library and Rin-chan because Hatsune-san wouldn't leave me alone and when I turned to leave the library, I ran into a door." I added quickly, avoiding her eyes. Mum began to hit her head against the door again.

"I knew that was coming!" She groans, putting her head in her hands and shaking it, "For Christs sake, Len, think a bit more before you do things? And next time that Miku girl harasses you, tell her to go and ride a pony - as in, RACK. OFF." Mum disappears from my site and I sigh. She pops her head out again.

"Len, if you keep lying, your nose will start growing," she states and I hold my hand up to my nose, "also, I arranged for your English and Mathematics teacher to tutor you every Wednesday and Thursday at lunchtime in the library - do _not _forget, because you're starting this week. And I signed you up for singing and violin lessons every Monday afternoon and Tuesday afternoon because you have nothing else better to do and you're actually half decent at singing. You're starting violin lessons tomorrow at 4:30 PM, _do not get detention or be late, otherwise I will plunder you_." She glares. Wait - how does _she _know that I'm half decent at singing? She's never heard me sung before. And she just signed me up for things I didn't even get to agree with (aren't violin lessons for girls? Plus, I don't even own a violin…).

"How do you know I'm good at singing? You've never heard me before." I argue. She just smirks at me and it looks creepy.

"You sing in the shower, Len, don't think I'm deaf." She snickers, grinning at me. WAIT - WHAT? She disappears from sight again. Damn.

* * *

><p>"Len Kagamine, will you please come up to the front." Kamui-sensei asks in the middle of homeroom. Oh no, please don't give me a detention <em>again<em>, Mum will kill me. Everyone turns and stares at me as I slink up to his desk.

"Yes, sir, what is it?" I mumble, and he gestures to the sheet of lines I did yesterday. I notice the bananas and the… orange. My face turns scarlet and I began to shake a bit from the embarrassment.

"What is this?" He says, grinning… but it's a frustrated smile. He points at the bananas and the orange.

"I was hungry. And that's an orange." I mutter, pointing at the orange. He raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'Oh really, now?' He begins to shuffle through the papers on his desk. Oh… God no… not another detention…

"I can't do a detention today, sir." I state, and Kamui-sensei glances up at me with a half-surprised look on his face, "My mum threatened to kill me if I did. I have…" I leant in and whispered quietly, "violin lessons."

Kamui-sensei just about dies laughing, he was practically crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he had this lopsided grin on his face. Oh, I almost forgot he was a retard. He puts his head in his hands and continues laughing. I'm aware the whole class was watching us thinking, 'What the-'

"I never knew you were talented in the music department, Shota-kun." Kamui-sensei says, still gaggling. Wait… Shota-kun? I'm not a shota! I blush furiously.

"I'm _not_ talented in the music department, it was my mum's idea and I'm _not _a _shota_." I glared at my shoes. The whole class was silent. I glanced up at Kamui-sensei and he has a whimsical look upon his face. He sighs.

"Well then, I'll just have to give you homework instead. Rewrite the lines _properly_, including every word in the sentence you're supposed to write and I do not want bananas and oranges all over the page." He says sternly, handing me a new clean sheet to write on. He clears his throat and straightens up a bit.

"Anyhow, Rin-chan, Shota-kun, my two lovely blonde look-a-likes, can you give these to my darling Megurine-sensei?" He shoves a small post-it note onto my chest and sticks one onto Rin-chan's forehead who had suddenly appeared next to me. He hands us a blue-slip to show our teacher why we were late. Rin-chan says nothing and I protest.

"I'm not a shota." I grumble, turning to gather my books for the next lesson. Rin-chan and I leave the classroom and walk down the concourse in silence.

Rin-chan's head is turned away. My head's echoing with… YANDERE… YANDERE… and some of my thoughts escape through my mouth.

"…dere…" I say quietly and realise that I just said something I shouldn't, so I improvise; "**DERE once a kitten DAT liked DANCE a cow. I do know I'm say, I Japanese…**" and I see Rin-chan twitch in the corner of my eye. She turns to me with a small smirk on her face.

"**Your English sucks.**" She states (in English) and I blushed. Rin-chan giggles and I don't know, but I suddenly want to-

"Ah, Rin-chan! Len-_chan_!" We both jump at the intrusion and see it is Megurine-sensei. I quickly rip the post-it note off my chest and stick it on her shoulder.

"From Kamui-sensei. And I'm a boy." I state. Why is everyone calling me strange names today? WAIT… did they find out I said I was gay? Oh no, God no, what did I do… I need to stop using the Lord's name in vain…

"Thank you, Rin-chan and Len-kun! Oh and Len-kun, if you ever need to talk about… yeah, feel free to stop by my office~" She winks at me. SAL'ksL'Ksl'kldksfjkdsjkk;jkjkkkkjka;ja;jfakfjsjfkdjfdk;j;fjss;j;sjjfkjkjds;fkd;ajfkda;jfk

I was about to protest, but then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break. I was exhausted. From running, that is. Firstly, Hatsune-san tried to rape me in the hallway. Secondly, no one would leave me alone because they wanted to know whether I was gay or not. I finally ended up in a tree at the very far end of the school oval, half dead.<p>

I think back to the conversation with Megurine-sensei this morning. Maybe I should talk about how I lied… and how I love someone who hates me who wants me to love her 'best friend'.

I end up lurking back onto the concourse, unnoticed. I knock on the door of Megurine-sensei's office. She answers it and looks kind of surprised.

"Oh, Len-kun, come in." She gushes and I slip past her into the office. It's empty, thank God. She gestures me to sit down in a chair in front of her desk and she sits at her desk, eating some tuna out of a tin. Eh, fish-breath.

"So," she says, with her mouth half full, "let me guess… you want to talk about your big-fat lie yesterday and discuss your crush on a certain someone." SHE'S PSYCHIC. I nod stiffly.

"Explain, from the start." She instructs while omnomnoming on her tuna. I shrink back into the chair, twiddle my fingers and explain the story from when I first saw Rin, up to now.

* * *

><p>I finally finish explaining. She swallows her last bit of tuna (she had gone through 3 cans of tuna while I was talking).<p>

"I don't know." she finally says after a few minutes. Wait… what? SHE DOESN'T KNOW? SHE CAN'T HELP ME? WHAT SORT OF TEACHER IS S-

"All I can suggest is that you tell Miku-chan that you don't like her and leave Rin-chan up to her own choices. Also, make sure you apologize to Rin-chan." Megurine-sensei says, nodding like she was agreeing with herself. She's worse than my own _mother_.

I pretend to be fulfilled, by nodding and saying, "Thank you Megurine-sensei. That makes a lot of sense now. I shall do that." and start getting up from my chair. Megurine-sensei beams, fish-breath overwhelming me.

"You're welcome, Len-kun. Good luck and _please study your English, it's absolutely disgraceful_." I nodded and quickly escaped the room because I felt a murderous vibe coming from tuna-face.

* * *

><p><strong>rolls around.**

**SO, I read my other fanfic for the first time in, what? two months... idk, I can't count for my life. IT SUCKS. And I feel horrible. So, I'm going to rewrite it. AND MAKE IT WORSE.**

**More errors again. I have a headache. And I couldn't think of other unnecessary stuff to put on the end of this chapter to make it longer (I'm trying to get ****the chapters ****over 2,000 words ****[excluding the authors note at the bottom]****. Wish me luck?) Sorry if the unnecessary stuff bores you. p(;n;)q**

**Also, I've decided to reply to the reviews of the last chapter now, since I really want to /talk/ to my reviewers. It makes me happy to see you guys love me *sobs* /shot**

**Speaking of reviews, I was eating spaghetti and mince yesterday when I checked my reviews. I saw there was 18. The last time I checked, almost an hour ago, was 14. I almost choked. You guys should be lucky that I'm not dead. yet.**

**AND FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- 23 REVIEWS?/1/11one makes me happy ;n; I can't seem to impress people in real life with my fail english skills. lolwhat**

**SO, THEN, LETSGETDONWIDIT:**

**at SeacatTopaz - Thank you...? 8D /doesn't know what to say/ seriously, I am shy when it comes to making conversations with new people ;;**

**at Campanella - Thanks ;/; But there are better/way more funnier fics than mine. Heck, I try to be funny in front of the kids at school and they're just like, "You killed it". /flails/ I'll try to be more... funnier in the future fics coming. 8'D**

**at CluelessLeaf - Agreed. Someone should teach Len some lessons of life /shot**

**at Tragic Universe - LGTB? Little Golden Tummy Book? 8D Hurdur. AND THAT CHAPTER? Y U CANNOT? /le gasp :O**

**at AnimaniacXOX - IKR?/11/one THEY'RE LIKE YINANDYANG 8DDDb**

**at Laurel U - That U was supposed to be :U wasn't it? /snortsinternallyherpderp/ I DON'T. You should meet my sister. It rubbed off onto me. SHE'S MEGA SMARCASTIC. And daylight isn't even near 11:30PM ;U AND YOU BETTER. BECAUSE I'LL BE WAITING. IN YOUR CLOSET. And so will Gakupo/lolwhat [p.s. if you guys are wondering why I'm so warm to this random IS THAT SHE'S MY FRIEND. she's the rainbow-hetalia-yaoi-gakupo-loving friend I mentioned on my profile.]**

**at Tsundere Kagamine Gabii-chan - YANDERIIIIIIIIIIIN. Yeah. I didn't plan on making Rin yandere. And she isn't... really all that much. You would need to read Rin's POV (look at the first chapter author notes to see my plans FOR IT. thats if it's still there. /can't remember) to understand... dotdot AND MIKU. TEH BIATCH. LOLYEAH. idk what else to say. BUT LEN IS A SHOTA.**

**at yay4rinxlen - THANK YOOOOOOOU 8DDDDDDDb **

**AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING. ILY GUYS. It's nice of you all~ *heartdesu***

**OH and yeah, at the last part of my author note on the last chapter I meant to say the blue dude was KAITO. KAITOKAITOKAITO. yeah. idk why it turned out like that O3O**


	6. Chapter 6  AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN + preview crap.**

_I bet yo' dawgs be thinkin' what 'INSERTGENDERHERE' be doin' an author note for?_

_Yeah, well, I be recently thinkin' of rewriting this story, bra, and it may happen since I've started the first chapter already. It's still in progress._

_I'm going to stop talking like a gangster now because I just can't be bothered. And plus, those red lines are irritating me._

_Don't get sad or anything, it's a good thing, since I can fix the mistakes with the story plot |D  
>I dunno. (Dunno is a word? Holy Lord, did I make it one? *insertdramatictearshere*) I need you guys to review and tell me what you think.<em>

_ANDANDAND… I'm not going to just post an author note asking this and that and expecting you guys to mind read, etc. I'm going to post a little bit of the chapter. IN HERE._

_BUT FIRST. I do ask for a favour. You see, I posted a new fanfic up recently (which is RinxLen again, don't be surprised, guys. I warned you on my profile) and it has got no reviews /slapped/ Shame, yes, I am promoting my own works here, but seriously? It has been viewed apparently 120+ times and NO ONE HAS REVIEWED. Maybe it's my fault for not saying, 'REVIEW PLS CHILDREN.' But they should know that most authors like reviews and such. I need your opinions. orz._

_It's called '_**So, I Heard You Like Your Step-Brother**_' and it's non-incest 'CAUSE THEY'RE NOT RELATED. DUR. It's a bit… crude; crude humour for Rin, yes, and I will have to warn you. But still read it, no?_

_Anyway, onto the point:_

**LEN'S POV (as usual). First chapter preview. It's in beta-stage, or whatever. I haven't re-checked the grammar LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO HURDUR.**

I wake up rather suddenly to the sun shining in my face, illuminating my malodorous room and the horrendous sound of my alarm clock attempting to drive me insane. And at this point, it was winning.  
>I roll over with my eyes closed, groaning in irritation, before lashing my arm out in frustration at the bedside table because I just want to <em>kill that damn clock<em>. Instead, I end up killing the other random crap that cluttered my bedside table. Something makes a _slosh_, followed then after by a _bump_, and I did charades with myself to guess it was the month-old glass of water which I really need to change (if not, I might as well just be giving myself a death sentence). I opened my right eye and checked. I stand corrected. Now I won't have to worry much about changing it because I keep forgetting to, because I will have to change it anyway, unless I want to wake up in the middle of the night choking to death because I have no glass of water to aid my throat's needs.  
>By now, the alarm clock was giving me a mild migraine. I grit my teeth and pushed my still-in-sleep-mode body up onto my elbows and scanning the bedside table. Oh, funny-ha, it wasn't there.<br>I give up. Alarm clock, you won again, but you will not survive my wrath which will be awaiting you for tomorrow. I _shall _destroy you… _with_ my Mickey-mouse torch – after I find you.  
>I leant over the edge of my bed and scanned the visible floor and around the bedside table. Nope, not there either. On a brighter note, I could hear the ear-bursting scrape of its whiny little beep much louder now. I chewed my bottom lip in obstruction and narrowed my eyes, before bending over the edge and leaning far enough so that I can see the forbidden underneath of my bed.<br>Bingo. I found you, little piece of crap. And I have no epic idea how you got so far under there.  
>Suddenly, my excitement of finding the horrid thing leaves me no choice but to face-plant the carpet in a very much less gentlemanly order. I think I dislocated something. Anyhow, after recovering from the very much exhilarating fall so early in the morning, I grab the alarm clock and kill the 'alarm-off' button like I was disarming a bomb. Well, I very much was disarming a bomb, a bomb that would make my head explode from the insanely annoying noise it was attempting to make.<br>I check the time on it and it tells me it is 7:59AM. I knew this clock was dodgy. Rubbing my face and nose with my palm, I sit up and sigh. It had to be at least 6:30AM. I'm about to die from tiredness. And no, I didn't stay up until three in the morning playing Super Monkey Ball on my DS… or listening to my iPod, for that matter.  
>My bedroom door swings open and Mum stalks in with a constipated-angry-kind-of-look on her face. She looks at me with a not-very-impressed look on her face and folds her arms over her chest while leaning on her right leg. She was still in her pyjamas, she was very much less the morning person I was, for a matter of fact. She had 'tired' written all over her.<br>"Len, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? You're going to be late, you know." She complains, as usual – all mums seem to complain constantly. What do they want us teenagers to do; grow some butt-wings and prance around serving at their side so they could sit around on their heads all day? Man, I can imagine my Mum wanting _that_.  
>"No I'm not." I argue bluntly, still sitting on the floor.<br>"Yes, you are." She retorts back.  
>"<em>No<em>, I'm not. It can't possibly be that late. I just woke up about 5 minutes ago." I continue to argue, being the stubborn person I am. Mum just sighs in defeat and turns to walk out, but pauses and looks at me, opening her mouth to say something else.  
>"Well," she says, pressing her lips together in her I'm-still-not-impressed way, "don't blame me when you are late to school and get another detention. Len, you need to be more organised." And she walks out. Just like that.<p>

_What do you think? Tell me in reviews…_


End file.
